Christmas Spirit
by Hellmouth23
Summary: 7 part Christmas Ficlet updated every Friday up until Christmas day, Jack/Kate AU. NEW YEAR'S EPILOGUE UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Since we are approaching that time of year again I thought why not kick off with ****bringing in the spirit already. **

**Now this little Christmas ficlet will consist of 6 instalments. A new one posted every Friday until the lead up to Christmas itself. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own lost though it's on my Christmas wish list this year. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: REMEMBERING**

Life as a single parent wasn't an easy task for him, but Phoebe was more than worth the challenge and besides he had made a firm promise to her Mother and to himself the day she died.

To love and protect the miracle they'd managed to have.

She was 3 years old now and every bit her Mother. God rest her soul.

What started out as the best Christmas of his life, three years ago to the day, worsened when he tragically lost his wife merely days after giving birth to their daughter, Phoebe.

Both he and Phoebe's Mother, Claudia were aware of the risks in a pregnancy that was deemed medically impossible only a few months earlier due to her rare condition, yet neither of them truly considered the odds not tipping in their favour. Not when everything went so well up until that point.

From that moment onward he learned to never take life for granted, especially when it came to being a Father for Phoebe. If anything he became more protective and determined to give her the best life he could afford.

However when it came to himself, he wasn't as invested, much in anything, especially Christmas, though he made the effort for Phoebe's sake.

She was born on the stroke of midnight on December 25th. The best Christmas present her emotionally awe stricken parents could have asked for.

So for Phoebe, Christmas was all the more reason to celebrate and once again wish for the one thing she truly wanted the most.

"A Mommy."

--------

He was still trying to get back into the normalcy of his life, starting with the Restaurant. At one point he considered shutting it down, overwhelmed with the memories he and Claudia had shared there, but thankfully his older Brother Matt had been there to help salvage the family business.

3 years later now and the Restaurant was at it's prime. Swelling in business and popularity once again with it's customers, especially at Christmas. However things seemed to be going from bad to worse for Jack today.

First the babysitter for Phoebe called in sick, meaning that Jack had to take her into work with him. Then once he arrived at the Restaurant, he was faced with an endless list of things to do in preparation for the yearly "Christmas Eve Gala"; which was tonight.

"Crap." He muttered under his breath, keeping Phoebe busy with a chocolate sundae and then going into his office to work through the list as best he could. Not even bothering to acknowledge the fact that there was someone knocking on the front door to the Restaurant at that moment.

Phoebe, without thinking got off her chair at the counter and answered the door, only to be met with a brown haired woman holding an empty brown box.

"Hewwo!!" Phoebe wished in a cheerful manner, bringing a warm smile to the woman's face.

"Hey there…." the woman cooed, bending down to the little girl's level and before she could say anything else, she was suddenly met with a man she assumed was the little girl's Father.

"Phoebe what did I tell you about answering the door to strangers?!" he scolded Phoebe upon approaching, but broke off when his eyes landed on the woman in the doorway.

She was breathtakingly beautiful, but he stopped himself from going any further. Not feeling right at even considering the prospect of dating again or anything along those lines.

"Can I help you?" he asked, vaguely assuming what she might be here for.

"Erm, well I run a small homeless shelter a few blocks down the street and I was wondering if you had any spare food to donate?"

Before he could reply the phone in his office started ringing again. Quickly inviting the woman in and telling her to wait, he then went into his office to tend to business, leaving the woman with a bubbly and inquisitive 3 year old.

"I'm Phoebe, what are you?" the little girl inquired the minute her Father was out of sight, momentarily taking the woman off her feet.

"Uh, I'm Kate." The woman replied with a recovery smile, chuckling at the animated way Phoebe "oooed" at her response.

"You're vewwy pwetty Kate."

"Hmmm, not as pretty as you are." Kate replied lightly tapping the little girl's button nose, causing the girl to giggle in her cute babyish way.

-------

"20 minutes? That's great, thanks." He finished on the phone, adding yet another task to the "to do" list. Knowing there was no way he could find the time to grant the homeless shelter woman's request.

As bad as he did feel about having to turn down her and the cause, he felt at the same time that maybe less involvement with the beautiful woman was a good idea.

However everything came to a standstill when he stumbled upon an expected scene.

To the naked eye anyone would see a Mother and Daughter laughing and playing, but of course it wasn't to him yet he was still amazed. To see his daughter already so happy and carefree with a person she barely knew, and as a result it made his decision to refuse considerably harder.

What was it going to be?

* * *

**This instalment is what I call the "taster" of what's to come in the next five, of course with some surprises, knowing me lol. Plus an assured update by Friday cause if not then it won't pan out in time for Christmas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ecstatic that you guys are already liking this, both signed and anonymous (THANK YOU) and as promised, here's the next instalment…..**

**namaste: you got me, hehe.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: ****GIVING**

"Stop Kate, I'm gonna pee pee!!" Phoebe squealed, in fits of laughter as the woman continued to tickle her.

Her laughter bringing a smile to his face, but he was coherent enough to catch hold of Phoebe stating the woman's name too.

Kate.

He didn't know what it meant, nor cared. All he did care about was the scene he was currently witnessing.

_What was it going to be?_

The question presented itself again when he found himself beginning to bask, ever so slightly, in the possible fulfilment from the promise being displayed here.

That this woman; this stranger was already so comfortable and carefree with a child that wasn't even hers, and absurdly enough he wondered what made her like that.

Did she have any kids of her own?

Was she…..

He immediately stopped himself there. Refusing to delve any further into this woman's life for the simple reason that it wasn't his place or business to. Even if it was just his own mental assumptions.

Besides he had enough things on his plate at the moment to be worrying about, starting with an excuse.

Clearing his throat, he felt it was time to step in and express it, ending the moment between Kate and Phoebe in the process.

"Hi, sorry about earlier, I…." he barely got the chance to say before Phoebe made a quick beeline for him, giddy with excitement. Quickly retrieving what Kate had made for her as well.

"Daddy!! Daddy, wook what Kate made for me!!" Phoebe shouted in excitement, presumably due to the intricately designed item she was carefully holding up to him like it was an award.

Bending down to her level, he observed the crafted napkin in her hands. Dramatically exaggerating his bafflement with it at first, much to Kate's amusement, but Phoebe was more anxious than anything.

"It's a Chwistmas Angel owigami!!" she excitedly revealed, making both adults chuckle at her heartbreakingly cute pronunciation.

"It's very pretty honey and you know what……" Jack commented, already coming up with a suggestion to hopefully keep Phoebe busy whilst he talked to Kate.

"I think it'll look even prettier if we put it on top of the Christmas tree this year." He suggested, watching Phoebe's eyes light up with immediate excitement at the idea.

"Ooooh really?"

"Yes really." He smiled, firmly nodding in agreement before being pummelled with a pair of small arms hugging him fiercely in thanks.

"Can we put it on now Daddy? Can we, can we?!!"

"In a minute baby, first Daddy has to talk to Miss Kate about something." He attempted to appease, making brief eye contact with the smiling woman and then focusing on his daughter once again.

"Kay." Phoebe agreed, somewhat satisfied for the time being, though nothing could have prepared Jack for the other thing she wanted to ask him.

"Daddy, can Kate come to my Birthday party tomowwow?"

He was admittedly thrown by the question. Not wanting to refuse his daughter yet slightly uncomfortable himself at already inviting a woman he'd barely said two words to since she came here.

"Pwease Daddy" Phoebe pleaded, putting on the famous pout and puppy dog expression, making it all the harder for Jack to say no as a result.

"Well if Miss Kate is okay with it……." He started out, looking to an equally thrown Kate for an answer who then recovered enough to give one.

"Yeah, yeah I'd love to." She confirmed with a nervous smile, also not wanting to discourage the little girl's heart.

"Yay!!" Phoebe squealed, clapping her hands in delight before quickly hugging her Father and then a surprised Kate, much to Jack's slight amusement when she nearly lost her balance at the initial force of Phoebe's hug.

Ecstatic to the extent of giddy at that point, Phoebe pulled away from Kate, thanking her again and then following through with her Father's reminded instruction for privacy. Running into his office to keep herself busy during that time.

Once she was out of sight, Jack turned to face the woman who'd managed to already win his daughter's heart within a matter of minutes. The possibility of it still astounding him, but to a certain extent he could see why.

From what he'd witnessed so far, she was kind, great with kids and beautiful, as much as he tried to ignore that last quality.

"I'm sorry if she came off a little….."

"Don't apologise, she's a sweetheart." Kate cut him off, truly seeing Phoebe as nothing short of that.

"Thanks." Jack muttered with an almost shy smile, naturally making Kate do the same until the awkward silence came to an end.

"I'm Jack by the way." He introduced himself, putting his hand out for her to shake.

Feeling nervous all of a sudden, she still returned the friendly sentiment. Her hand then lingering within his a little longer than necessary, but he didn't seem to realise or mind for that matter.

"Kate right?" he checked with an expression of mock confusion, making her chuckle in response whilst nodding in agreement.

"So……" Kate finally spoke up following yet another moment of silence, her hand still within his and this time Jack took note of it.

"So, can I have my hand back?" he teased, putting Kate into a sudden state of embarrassment over her actions.

"Uh, yeah sure, sorry." She stuttered, pulling her hand away and then retrieving hold of the brown box she'd come with. The sight of it reminding Jack why she'd come here in the first place and he sighed, thinking of a way to come at what he was about to say without sounding like an inconsiderate jerk.

"Uh, about that um….." he started, then going onto explain that with having the Annual Christmas Eve Gala tonight and a considerable amount of expected customers already attending, that there wasn't much food to spare as a result.

Much to his surprise she accepted his declination to donate without any hassle. Making him feel that much worse when she still thanked him for his honesty, and with checking what time and place Phoebe's party was going to be at she was gone.

--------

(Later that evening)

The rest of the day thankfully went according to plan. With the help of Phoebe and a couple of the waiters, the Restaurant managed to get decorated at the last minute. The origami crafted Angel, as promised, put on top of the Christmas tree. The paper ornament reminding him of her once again and on top of that Phoebe too couldn't stop talking about her all day.

With him it was more the guilt of not really making the proper effort for the cause.

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe,  
Help to make the season bright._

He heard the carol playing throughout the bustling Restaurant. Observing tables of families and friends talking, laughing and just in general, celebrating the true spirit of Christmas, aside from him.

Suddenly being struck with an idea to perhaps turn that feeling around, he checked his watch. Seeing it was still early he then went into the kitchen to scrounge up a couple of trays of food.

Once packed, he called his Brother Matt, asking him to bring Phoebe to the Restaurant. As expected Matt asked why, especially since Jack was meant to be spending Christmas Eve at home. However Jack stood his ground, saying that he would explain it all once Matt got here.

With that done all he then needed to get was the address of the Shelter Kate worked at.

_Although it's been said many times,  
Many ways: "Merry Christmas to you"._

* * *

**Chapter 3: A surprise visit and Kate's reaction. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thrilled that you guys are still liking this fic and as promised here's the next.**

**NOTE: The flashbacks are in italics.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: ****TRIAL AND MISCALCULATION**

Christmas was always a hectic time, though this year seemed to be the exception for some reason. They already had double the expected amount, with more still lining up to get in.

"Is that all we have left?" Kate asked, looking at the near empty trays of food, and this was just in the first hour.

"Sorry Kate, guess we had a lot more mouths to feed than we estimated." Jill, one of the servers stated, equally as disheartened at having to turn away not just men and women but children as well. To them this was their Christmas and taking that away would shatter the little hope they had left.

Kate on the other hand stood determined. Refusing to call it a day and turn all these people away because one it wasn't in her nature to give up and two it was Christmas.

However a few years ago and it would have been a very different story.

(4 years ago)

_Life seemed to be going from bad t__o worse. Money was tight, but she still did her best to sustain a substantial amount to pay the bills, specifically Emily's medical ones. _

_Though __Kate was known to often wear her heart on her sleeve, she rarely showed it these days mainly cause there wasn't much to celebrate or be positive about. The only thing she could try to be remotely positive about now was the odds of her daughter's recovery. _

_Those odds __unfortunately dwindling as time continued to pass with no hopes of a turnaround. No matter how much false hope the Doctors offered, Kate knew what was to be expected from the same disease that killed her own Mother._

_Emily was the one shining ray of hope and accomplishment Kate could take full pride in. The girl, at 3 ½ years old already, was alarmingly street smart and every bit as friendly with practically everyone at the Hospital. So much so that she later earned the nickname, "Emmy chatty bee". In the best way of course cause the staff grew to love her for it, Emily's Doctor especially._

"_So how are we doing today?" the Doctor asked __and Emily, in her usual cheerful manner, despite her illness, replied by simply saying, "Jim Dandy." _

_The term sort of became a signature line for her despite not knowing what it meant, other than __her explanation of it sounding "coolo" as she would say. _

_Chuckling at the mention of it, the Doctor then went about performing the usual check up. Opting to keep Emily distracted the entire time __by making conversation and once finished the Doctor just sat there staring at Emily._

_A mixture of awe and envy present within their gaze. The latter due to their own personal reasons, but they were then forced to put that to the side when Emily's entire body suddenly started shaking. Growing increasingly violent to the point where assistance was desperately needed._

_--------_

_She just complete__d a solid 9 hour shift and went straight to the Hospital after that. For the last 8 months this had become a usual routine for her, along with the two other jobs she juggled during the day, but yet again the cause was more than worth it. _

_However that cause __sounded like it was about to suddenly come to a drastic end as Emily's heart shattering cries filled the Hospital corridor Kate was currently sprinting down. The scene she was then welcomed with enough to make her assume the worst. _

* * *

"So you think it's enough?" Jack asked while stacking the last tray of food in the back of the car.

"To feed ten armies, absolutely." Matt replied, astounded by the car boot load of packaged food.

"What?" Jack inquired in light of his Brother's odd expression.

"Nothing, it's just……"

"Just what?" Jack challenged, crinkling his eyebrows in confusion over something that was relatively blatant in Matt's eyes. The moment Jack mentioned that he was doing this as a favour for a "woman" friend, his mind peaked with curiosity. Even more so when he saw the sheer extent of his Brother's generosity in fulfilling the favour.

However he also knew that Jack never liked talking about the prospects of investing in another relationship, so he kept shut; for the time being.

"It's nothing, forget about it. So you all set?" Matt waved it off with a change of subject and thankfully Jack encouraged it.

"Yeah, just as soon as I……"

"Daddy!!" Phoebe squealed, releasing the hand of the escorting waiter and then running straight into her Father's arms. Picking her up, he manoeuvred her to rest comfortably on his hip and it was only then he noticed her holding something gift wrapped.

"What's this?"

"It's a Santa Pwesent for Kate." Phoebe beamingly stated causing her Father to smile at the sentiment. _Just like her Mother_, he thought, marvelling at just how much Phoebe was becoming like her.

With Phoebe now strapped in the front of the car, being that the back was largely taken up with food trays, they were finally ready to go.

"Thanks Matt, for doing this on such short notice."

"Anytime Bro. Besides you saved me from another date with Angela."

"I thought you liked her." Jack remarked from the one time they had dinner at the Restaurant together. Matt's idea at the time and he'd even managed to set Jack up, but much to his relief, his date declined at the last minute due to a family emergency.

"It's not a real morale booster when the woman you're dating constantly wishes you were 10 years younger and sporting a "Brad Pitt like bod", as she put it." Matt explained with a sad smile, earning a look of sympathy from Jack along with a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Sorry man."

"It's alright. Stay single and the pockets will jingle right?" Matt half joked, still reeling past the aftermath of a relationship he thought was working for the right reasons.

"That's what they say." Jack stated with a smile of encouragement and support for the one person, other than Phoebe, who'd managed to keep him sane and on track during a period when he was close to giving it all up.

"Now go do the good deed." Matt urged, sneaking a quick glance at Phoebe in the car and worried that she was close to exploding with impatience if her Father stood around any longer.

Wordlessly following through with the instruction, Jack walked towards the car and just as he was about to open the driver's door, Matt stopped him.

"And Jack?"

"Yeah"

"Score one for the team."

Jack just laughed in response, shaking his head in regards to his Brother's relentlessness. Though Jack failed to say anything in disagreement this time and as minute as the possibility looked, Matt still accounted it as hope.

Hope that his Brother would find happiness once again.

-------

The sixth grocery store and closed like the rest. Frustrated, disappointed and above all freezing, she knew there was no other choice now but to perhaps call it quits.

So she reluctantly headed back to her car. Embracing the warmth inside though still feeling worse than ever at the knowledge that there was nothing she could do to make this Christmas what she wanted it to be.

* * *

_Thankfully Emily had managed to calm down, but Kate was the complete opposite. Never having seen her daughter in such distress before, so the barrage of questions came as no real surprise to the Doctor now standing before her. _

"_What the hell happened in there?" Kate asked the obvious __question slightly frustrated that she still wasn't getting a straight answer. _

"_We're still trying to find that out." The Doctor was forced to state, equally as mystified by Emily's sudden attack. The fact that this was the first time it happened only making it more of a mystery. _

"_And how long is that gonna take?" _

_The Doctor fell silent upon her question. Not wanting to give her false hope because they weren't a big believer in it, and also cause the patient's Mother just so happened to be a long time friend of theirs. _

"_I don't know Kate, but……"_

"_Claudia please. Please help her." Kate begged, cutting the Doctor off and willing them to then make a decision. One based more as a friend rather than a Doctor._

"_Okay. I'll see what I can do to quicken the process."_

* * *

(Meanwhile – Back at the Shelter)

The food had completely run out, but like some form of a miracle it was suddenly resolved within a matter of minutes. All thanks to a man named Jack, who in sensing they were short staffed, decided to also lend a hand with serving while Phoebe kept herself busy in the Christmas decorations department.

Making an array of Christmas themed paper-chains, and with the help of a few volunteers, then putting them up to bring in the Christmas spirit in full swing.

--------

She arrived back at the Shelter, slightly surprised that the lining crowd had cleared, but then assuming that it was probably due to being turned away cause of the food shortage.

However when she stepped in there it was a different story altogether.

There was cheering, Christmas carolling and the reason for it all was due to the last two people she least expected to see here.

She didn't know what to say or feel other than the shock.

* * *

**So a few surprises and I can assure you that there are more to come****, especially with the Kate and Claudia storyline and of course Emily. (Yes it is Jack's Claudia)**

**Chapter 4: Exactly where this one left off…….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm honestly thrilled that you guys are liking this, to the point where I myself can't wait till it's Friday too lol. Anyway here's the next one, enjoy.**

**I think the title of this chapter is suggestive enough lol….**

**Once again the flashbacks are in italics. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: ****PARTYING UNDER THE MISTLETOE**

She didn't know what was more amusing. The scene of Phoebe showing fully grown workers how decorating should be done, or the man she'd come to know as Jack currently wearing a Santa hat with a matching festive apron to boot. The Shelter's contribution of course and he pulled the look off amusingly well.

There he was happily serving food she didn't recognise being on the menu at first, though she wasn't stupid to then figure it all out.

"This guy really was something", she thought, touched that he'd still made the effort, on Christmas Eve none the less, to do something he didn't have to.

Wanting to then surprise him as much as he did her, she came up with an idea. Grabbing one of the food trays and joining the line of those waiting to be served.

------

It'd been a long time since he did something that made him feel this good. With every plate of food served he felt like he was making a difference, as small as the offer was, it still stood credible in his thought process.

"So what's it gonna……Kate!" Jack broke off, looking up and momentarily going wide eyed, more due to embarrassment rather than shock.

Simply smiling in response, she then teased him by saying, "aren't you gonna serve me Santa?"

Chuckling upon realisation of the referral, he briefly bowed his head down and then looked up, locking focus with her. Clearly seeing something other than the amusement within her hazel green eyes, he noticed for the first time; gratitude.

Full and meaningful in the same way one dear friend would regard another, and even though they'd known each other for the majority of a day, he found himself surprisingly acceptant of the possibility; friends.

"If you two are finished visually doin' each other I'd like to get some food already." A voice behind Kate suddenly chipped in and while Kate just rolled her eyes at the rather lewd statement, Jack apologised and resumed with his duties.

Seeing that he was busy and would probably be for quite some time, she offered Jack a brief, "I'll catch you in a bit" and then went off to keep Phoebe company, and also save her clearly exhausted and slightly scared workers in the process.

-------

"So you and Kate huh?"

"Sorry?" Jack asked, truthfully not having caught onto the man's implications mainly due to being pre-occupied with serving the food. However this man seemed relentless and more direct this time.

"You plannin on hittin' that or what?" the man asked, grabbing Jack's attention and instead of going on the defence and causing an unnecessary commotion, he just laughed it off.

"I think you may be getting a bit ahead of yourself there." Jack offered instead, then opting to keep himself busy and hoping that the man would take it as a sign to drop the subject.

"C'mon man, I've known freckles a long time now and she don't make googley eyes at just anyone." The man pointed out and then finished with revealing something that had Jack curious.

"Well anyone who isn't Todd, but we try not to talk about the bastard around here anymore."

With that said the man walked off with his food tray, leaving Jack to obviously wonder about this Todd guy, specifically what he must have done to earn such a title.

* * *

_(__3 years ago)_

_Things finally seemed to be looking up. __Emily's cancer had gone into remission, thanks to Claudia's slaving efforts, and now Kate had the chance to fulfil more a mission, rather than a dream to give back to a Community that had been so helpful at a time when her family were suffering financially, particularly during her Mother's fight against cancer. _

_Due to the rarity of the type of cancer she suffered with, it gained a considerable amount of televised popularity at the time, leading for anonymous donations to surprisingly flood in when word of a presumably effective yet expensive trial treatment surfaced. Even though her Mother still lost her life with the disease in the end, Kate never once forgot the Community's astounding generosity in trying. _

_So exactly five years after her Mother's death, the "Giving to You" Shelter was born. A place Kate could use to fulfil her mission, though the one downfall was the amount of money it took to build it. Still, money wasn't the issue for Kate, the cause was and thankfully a shower of volunteers, most of them close friends, willingly signed up for the same reason. Even little Emily, now 4 years old, wanted to help out any way she could._

_Barely a few weeks in and the Shelter was __nearly done, but everything came to a standstill at the last minute when Kate was suddenly issued with, "a health code violations notice?"_

_Kate wasn't th__e kind of person to ignore health and safety, especially with a place like this. In fact it was one of the first things she worked on getting up to code. So the notice undoubtedly came off as a bit of an odd surprise. That was until she walked into the Head Inspector's office and was faced with none other than….._

"_Todd?" _

_The name rung clear in Kate's head for the obvious reason, but she refrained from letting her anger get the better of her at this time and situation. _

"_Hello Kate. How are you?" he asked and the glare he received in response was enough to assure him that she was far from okay when it came to him. _

"_So, what can I do for you?" he then proceeded to enquire, assuming it had to do with the letter she was holding and then threw on his desk. _

"_Ahhh the Cherry-tree Avenue case….."_

"_What do you want Todd?" Kate cut him off, already catching onto his strategy, being that he was known for them._

"_Excuse me?" he played dumb and that only added more fuel to Kate's anger as a result. _

_Not once since Emily was hospitalised did he once visit, let alone pick up the phone to acknowledge her existence. _

"_C'mon, there's gotta be a reason as to why you're back and already making my life a misery." _

"_This is procedure Kate." He pointed out, picking up the letter from his table. _

"_Bull, and you know what….." she interrupted, grabbing the letter from his hands, ripping it to shreds and then throwing it in his face. _

"_You've got a thing coming if you think you're coming anywhere near her." Kate warned with the utmost determination within her fiery gaze. _

_With that said she walked out of his office, not before being welcomed with what he felt was a fair argument over the subject matter._

"_Emily's my daughter too Kate." He stated it, loud and clear but Kate failed to acknowledge it because as far as she was concerned, Emily's Father died the day he left her Mother homeless after finding out she was pregnant._

_So why the sudden interest? _

* * *

Christmas was only a few minutes away now and a full blown party had erupted in the Shelter in sole honour of welcoming it.

The tables and chairs were folded away and put to the side, making way for a spacious dance floor area and within minutes it was filled with laughter and celebration as the carols played.

Jack in the meantime couldn't seem to keep his mind or eyes off Kate as he saw her laughing and playing with Phoebe. His heart warming at the sound of his daughter's squeals of laughter as Kate played a game he knew all too well, being that it was Phoebe's favorite, despite the slight pronunciation difficulty; tongue twisters.

As if then feeling the heat of someone's stare on her, Kate turned her focus away from Phoebe and landed on Jack. Smiling at him and then engaging somewhat in conversation with Jill, one of the workers, who'd just sat herself beside her.

Jill, immediately catching onto the discrete yet evident exchange between the two, decided to cut the conversation short and ask the question.

"So you gonna stare at him some more or are you going to ask him out already?"

Trying to look surprised, as if the thought hadn't once crossed her mind tonight, Kate still chose to deny it. Then keeping herself busy with Phoebe who was sat in her lap, content and happily clapping along to the rhythm of the music, anything to put off her exhaustion.

"Come on Kate, how can you say no to that?" Jill pointed out and before she could go into the lewd specifics, Kate cut her off with the truth.

"Okay, maybe I have thought about it, but who's to say he's not happily married?"

"Well if he was do you think he'd be here helping you out?" Jill questioned and then excused herself when Jack approached.

"Hey."

"Hey." Kate simply replied, oddly feeling like she was being asked to dance at the Prom or something.

"Uh, I was thinking that I should probably head out. It's getting late and well past this little one's bed time." Jack explained, looking at a dozing off Phoebe in Kate's arms.

"Oh, yeah sure." Kate agreed, slowly ushering Phoebe into Jack's arms and then wordlessly walking him out.

As they approached the doorway, Kate moved to say something but at the last minute decided to keep what she had to say brief and non suggestive.

"Thank you, for doing what you did tonight."

Smiling appreciatively, he simply replied by saying, "it was my pleasure."

It was at that moment he then caught sight of something hanging in the doorway. Kate's eyes following his and widening in realization of what this item signified in the traditional sense.

Much to Kate's surprise Jack made the notion to make the first move. Leaning forward to kiss her cheek, her face leaning ever so slightly into his as the warmth of his skin delightfully pressed against hers. Her eyes moving to close so she could thoroughly embrace the feeling, but he'd pulled away before that stage could take proper effect.

All he then had to say was, "Merry Christmas Kate."

* * *

**So a few more surprises and finally a little Jate to boot.**

**Chapter 5: Phoebe's Birthday party, more on Emily's story and perhaps a second kiss…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Astounded and equally thankful for the amazing feedback guys and without further interruption here it is, the penultimate Chapter……**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: ****WISH-MAS EVE**

She still stood there, long after he and Phoebe were gone, revelling in what just happened. Her fingers brushing against the cheek he'd kissed minutes ago and a smile surfacing at allowing herself to close her eyes and indulge in mentally reliving the experience.

"You look happy." A voice teased, and she immediately grew the furthest from it when she opened her eyes and focused on the source of the voice.

"Why are you here Todd?!" she demanded, shocked, obviously angry and slightly scared that he was here, despite the restraining order she'd filed when his behaviour, over the past few months, grew increasingly obsessive, especially with Emily.

"Do I need a reason to see the Mother of my child?" he stated, exuding a smile to help win his case, but Kate naturally assumed the real reason he was being so chummy with her.

"Are you kidding me?" she challenged, baffled and appalled that he was acting as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

_(3__ years ago)_

_His first attempt was the fabricated Health Code violation malarkey and when that failed to come to pass, he then moved onto something far more serious and personally damaging to Kate. _

_Her guesses were narrowed down to one__ when she received papers clarifying that sole custody rights had been filed for one Emily Anne Austen, on the grounds that her Mother wasn't emotionally and financially stable as a parent, especially of late. _

_The latter charge __unfortunately wasn't that far from the truth, but in Kate's defence a majority of it got sucked up as a result of Emily's still existent medical bills. Yet with it all she still made the effort to give Emily the best life. However she knew that Todd would fail to see anything past his own ego, which in reality was what this whole case was about. _

_If he truly __cared and wanted to be a Father to Emily then he wouldn't have played an absentee one instead all these years. So again the question presented itself, "why the sudden interest?"_

_The answer wasn't made evident up until __she arrived at Court, noticing a familiar woman accompanying Todd. A woman named Claudia, Kate was shocked to learn couldn't have children of her own. So Kate put two and two together from that point onward, feeling for a woman she still regarded as her friend, yet at the same time unwilling to allow Emily to be the answer to Claudia's prayers. _

_By the end of what was one of the most agonising__ and stressful ordeals, second to Emily's near fatal experience, the Judge thankfully ruled in Kate's favour. All Todd got was visitation rights and a court order to follow up on child support payments. An offer he was lucky to get in light of all his inconsistencies as a parent. _

_He seemingly accepted __it at first, though Kate straight out didn't but relented to the agreement in the end for Emily's sake. _

_However as they say, old habits never die hard and Todd was no exception to it. __Thanks to Claudia, Kate was able to save Emily before the abuse got any worse._

* * *

The last time he'd come to see her was a little after he'd been released on the count of good behaviour during his 3 year Jail sentence. However Kate failed to buy any of it cause what he did to Emily was still unforgivable in every sense of the word.

Even if Emily was too young at the time to understand why Daddy gave her a "hurting boo boo" whenever she did something wrong.

"I'm sorry, I….."

"Just go away Todd." Kate cut in, not in the mood for his presence or his empty apologies.

Presumably unsatisfied with her request, he moved forward, without paying any thought towards his legal order to do the opposite; grabbing her arm and whipping her round to face him for what he had to say next.

Kate, immediately going on the defence for the obvious reason, fought back to struggle free, but Todd failed to back down.

He'd only realised his missing wallet when he arrived home. Hoping that the Shelter was still open, he drove back. Arriving a few minutes later and pulling up in front a scene he least predicted witnessing, but he wasted no time in sprinting to her defence.

With Kate it was all a blur. One minute she was struggling against Todd and the next he was being pushed to the floor and pummelled by none other than…..

"Jack?" Kate gasped in obvious shock before moving to stop what had become a full blown fight. Jack relentlessly doling out punch after punch and it wasn't until he faintly heard her voice begging him to stop, that he did so.

Looking to Kate and then to the bleeding man on the floor below him, realisation finally hit and he stood up. Jack didn't know what came over him, but he then assumed it had something to do with Claudia's own confession of abuse. Her emotional accounts infuriating him to no end, and all he wished was to find the man who did it to her.

"What the hell is your problem asshole?!!" Todd grumbled, trying to gain his balance and then challenging Jack for an answer, but Kate stepped in. Pushing Todd away and eyeing him with disgust when he pushed her hand away and moved back in to confront a prepared Jack.

"You're just lucky I didn't kick……"

"Back off Todd!!" Kate warned, and when he appeared negligent in complying she amplified her warning, "back off before I call the Cops."

Muttering a "whatever" somewhat at Kate, Todd walked away but not before retrieving something from his jacket pocket. Facing Kate he chucked the gift wrapped item to her saying, "don't forget to give that to **OUR** daughter."

With that emphasised he left. She didn't know what to say and neither did Jack, but for completely different reasons.

Nothing but silence dwelled between them as each tried to figure out what to say in light of what just happened.

The revelation of her having a daughter did admittedly come off as a surprise to Jack, but at the same time it put sense to how comfortable she was around Phoebe. However the bit that didn't make sense to him was Todd, especially after being made aware of the kind of guy he was.

As much as he wanted to find out more about this guy from Kate, he reminded himself that it was none of his business to pry or even be in this position in the first place.

Momentarily forgetting why he'd come here, he made a quick mental search and suddenly remembered; wallet.

Looking to Kate, still turned away from him, he moved to get her attention but stopped upon seeing the distinct shaking of her shoulders and hearing a faint whimpering to add to the obvious.

Caught between leaving her alone to deal with it and comforting her, he went with the latter, seeing it made more sense as a friend.

Turning her around to face him and getting confirmation of his assumption in the process, he wordlessly pulled her sobbing form into his arms. Kate expectedly hesitant and slightly uncomfortable at first, but she soon succumbed to the comfort he was offering.

She was too physically and emotionally tired at this point. Having to make ends meat as a single parent and on top of that trying to protect Emily and deal with Todd. Plus managing the Shelter, which undoubtedly was something she still wanted to do, though of late other things seemed to be getting in the way.

He simply held her. Hoping the comfort and embrace of his arms would soothe her tears, and thankfully it seemed to be working, but the boundary of friendship then became considerably blurred when he allowed his lips to land on the side of her head. The action made on the spur of the moment, yet it caught Kate's attention none the less.

Staying in his embrace, she pulled away and looked up at him. Her tear filled eyes seeing the concern in his and without thinking she leaned in. Capturing Jack's shock frozen lips in what was more a need for comfort rather than a proclamation of something romantic. Regardless of the intention it steadily progressed with Jack finally responding, but Kate pulled away at that precise moment.

The first thing she felt was shock, solely at herself, and the second was temptation of which Jack wasn't making any easier for her. Looking down at her with those big brown eyes, equally as mystified and speechless until realization finally caught up with Kate.

"I'm sorry." She apologised, completely baffling Jack. Even more so when she then walked away with presumably nothing more to say.

Logically it made sense and maybe he should have been sorry too, but oddly enough he found himself not wanting to be and that scared him.

More than he wished to be.

* * *

_(Kate)_

She didn't know why she really kissed him.

She wished she did.

* * *

_(Todd)_

All he wished for was a second chance with Emily, by merely proving to Kate that he was a changed man.

A Father.

* * *

**A bit of an uncertain ending but since the next Chapter is the last one, it's time for storylines, both romantic and drama, to wrap up too. ****So I hope you guys will stick around for that and in the meantime here's what's in store for the final instalment :-**

**Chapter 6: Phoebe's Birthday party, the kiss aftermath talk, Todd's last ditch effort and one last surprise…… **

**I know I said that Phoebe's birthday party was going to be in this Chapter but I decided to push it to the next one mainly cause it sort of links in with the big reveal. **


	6. Chapter 6

**First off, Merry Christmas everyone and secondly a final massive thank you for the amazing support I've gotten for this ****festive piece. All I hope for in return is that this is the ending you hoped for.**

**In actuality this Chapter is set in the future, ****2 years to be precise, but worry not cause the concluding events from the last chapter will still be documented, just in the form of lengthy, italicised flashbacks. I hope that's not too confusing. **

**Anyway h****ere goes…. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: TIS' THE SEASON OF BIRTH-MAS**

It was a race home for him. Not just because it was Christmas Eve, but mainly cause he finally got the call confirming it was time.

The conversation on the phone with his Brother was brief, solely due to his babbling, yet he quickly caught on and simply responded by saying he'd be there as soon as possible.

Abandoning the initial reason he drove out in the first place, Go Go hamsters, of which he managed to succeed with getting at the last listed toy shop; he headed straight home, hoping he wouldn't miss it and that she was okay.

More than ever he didn't want her to go through this alone, not again.

* * *

(2 years before)

_He just stood there for several minutes, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. At first he wanted to blame himself for complicating what could have been a good__, healthy friendship. However on second thought he still knew barely anything about her, aside from the fact she had a daughter, to even classify them as good friends. _

_So the question was would he change that or walk away now? _

"_Wallet" he remembered again and in turn subconsciously made his decision as he walked towards the Shelter's entrance. _

_-----_

_She couldn't __think, couldn't move and didn't do the latter until she suddenly heard a light knocking on the front door to the Shelter. Suddenly regretting having answered it the moment she saw who was on the other side of the door. However she didn't want to come across as rude or inconsiderate of the fact that he was shivering as a result of the cold. _

_Wordlessly stepping aside to let him in, he quickly followed and then stood to face her immediate lack of eye contact. Something he half expected and it only made him that much more uncomfortable, especially at knowing he was responsible for it. _

_Starting with an__ uneasy, "Uh" and breaking what felt like an endless silence in the process, he finally made his initial reason for coming here known. Her response coming in the form of an audible, "oh" and with that the atmosphere between them became somewhat normal as the search commenced. _

_-----_

_With his wallet found and now in hand, __an uneasy silence once again prevailed, but thankfully she had an explanation for it this time, or so he thought. _

"_Look Jack I know I promised Phoebe that I'd be there at her Birthday party tomorrow, but something came up at the last minute." _

_He didn't need to assume what that something was and knowing if he were in the same position, he'd want to spend Christmas with his daughter too. Much like he always did with Phoebe. _

"_Okay." He replied, also accepting her gift for Phoebe and then left with no choice but to leave it at that, seeing as she had nothing more to say to him, much to his slight disappointment. _

_Not wanting to put her through any more unnecessary discomfort, he conveyed a simple, "thanks" for the gift and then let himself out. _

* * *

He sped into the thankfully spacious Driveway, yet still managed to knock their decorated mailbox clean off it's wooden post. Not bothering to care about that now, he ran into the house, immediately welcomed with her agony filled cries coming from above.

Taking two stairs at a time, he made his way up. Being met with his scared 5 year old daughter standing at the doorway to his bedroom which held a scene that admittedly scared him too at first, but he quickly reverted to being supportive for her.

"I'm here honey, I'm here."

* * *

_Christmas morning finally arrived and as tradition she started it with the "Christmas Medley". __A gourmet burger consisting of everything Christmassy and strictly calorie dismissive cause it was a day to celebrate and after last night's fiasco Kate felt she needed it herself._

_Any outsider would think she had about 5 children at the least, __what with the abundance of gifts under the tree, minus Todd's. _

_She knew it was__ probably selfish to do something like that, but the last thing she wanted was for questions to arise and history possibly repeating itself as a result. _

_Family, as far as she was concerned consisted of Emily and Claudia__, God rest her soul. _

* * *

Painful was a severe understatement and if anyone said different she would gladly bite their head off, including the man now sitting before her. Holding her hand and issuing nothing but comfort and encouragement instead.

Matt, assuming what was close to happening, attempted to distract the two young girls with escorting them downstairs to get some milk and cookies, or since it was Christmas, candy canes and non alcoholic egg nog.

Thankfully they both agreed, clearly shaken with unease and fear at seeing a woman they'd always relied on desperately seeking for that very thing themselves at the moment.

* * *

_Breakfast had gone by __as a success. Emily giddily invested in the presents throughout and Kate did nothing but indulge in her daughter's excitement of what Santa brought her. _

_The poor girl deserved the utmost amount of happiness considering the hell she'd endured not so long ago. _

_However as Kate watched Emily open present after present, her thoughts wandered back to another little girl who'd probably be quite disheartened to learn that her new best friend now wouldn't be there on the most important day of her life. _

_So after some considerable mental deliberation with herself, she chose to put her own issues with Jack to the side for the time being and do it for Phoebe. It was Christmas after all._

_With that affirmed she only had one last thing to do in preparation for Phoebe's party. In asking Emily if she wanted to come too. _

_-----_

_With a few balloons, streamers and a __big, personalised Happy Birthday banner spread across the main wall of the Restaurant, everything was set. He just hoped it would all help brighten Phoebe's mood in return._

_Unfortunately Santa__ and Daddy's presents hadn't quite done their job of making Phoebe the happiest girl in the world this year. He'd been reluctant to break the news to Phoebe, but had to in an effort to not make her think that Kate just forgot or would lie about coming for that matter._

_Like her Father, Phoebe had a hard time letting things go and pressed further on the subject of why Kate couldn't come. Jack, then left with no choice went onto explain about Kate's family situation. Much to his surprise Phoebe seemed to accept that, but her mood throughout the day clearly suggested the farthest from it. _

_Hating to see her like this and on her Birthday no less, he considered giving Kate a call to persuade her to reconsider for Phoebe's sake, but the only phone number he had was the Shelter's and as expected there was no answer when he tried. So with no other way of contacting Kate, he did what he could to try and appease his pouting daughter during the party. _

_Going all out with the three-__tier pink Barbie cake he'd gotten her. Each tier labelled with a photo. The first of Claudia holding a pink bundle in her arms, the second one taken the first time Phoebe walked and the third, bottom tier simply had the words "Happy Birth-mas Phoebe", her newest word combination, iced within it's candle lit frame. _

_The cake appeared to brighten Phoebe's spirits considerably,__ and with the first smile he'd seen on her face today, she leaned down to blow out the candles. Once again making the one wish she'd longed to come true, now more than ever. _

_Closing her eyes as tight as she possibly could, she whispered the wish again. Hoping that maybe she'd be heard and perhaps granted it this time. Unfortunately all she got once she opened her eyes was a cheering crowd and with that her mood reverted back to it's original gloom. _

_Half__way into the party and another guest had arrived. A woman and child Matt had never met before, but apparently Phoebe did when she caught sight of the woman and started yelling, "Kate! Kate!" _

_Then rushing over to the woman and hugging her legs saying, "You came!!" _

_Jack followed suit a few seconds later. His reaction one of shock and gratitude at the same time upon seeing her, but it turned to surprise when his eyes fell upon another little girl standing beside Kate, fearful and slightly bothered by Phoebe's forwardness of affection._

_Kate, noticing Jack's line of stare decided it was time for introductions__ to be made. _

"_This is Emily." _

_Emily taking note to be courteous responded with a weary "hello". Evoking a warm smile from Jack and much to everyone's surprise, even Emily, Phoebe hugged her too making both adults chuckle. _

_Hurriedly inviting them in from the chill of the night, Phoebe then took immediate initiative to involve Emily in the party games. Emily expectedly hesitant at first, but with some words of encouragement from her Mother she eased in somewhat. _

_With Emily and Phoebe preoccupied, Kate and Jack attempted to make light conversation. Both still avoiding the subject of last night's events, but in the process they learned other things about each other. Finding a striking amount of similarities shared, but Kate didn't quite gauge how far those similarities went up until Phoebe showed her, her birthday cake. The picture on the top tier gaining Kate's attention and fear mainly due to what she was seeing and assuming as a result, but it couldn't be. _

"_Her name was Claudia." Jack informed and in turn confirmed what Kate feared the most, particularly when he concluded with the words, "Phoebe's Mother." _

_-----_

_She was obviously devastated to learn about her friend's untimely demise, especially after learning what she did for Claudia was a success; giving her the baby she always wanted. _

_Doing what she did was also one of the reasons she couldn't even attend the funeral. As much as she wanted to pay her respects, she knew that showing up, particularly in front of Claudia's husband would only complicate matters and break the promise. _

_She promised Claudia a few days before the insemination that she would refrain from any involvement if the in-vitro procedure granted success, and Kate firmly vowed to keep that promise forever. _

_In Kate's eyes this was her gift to Claudia for helping save Emily twice over. _

_-----_

_She was amazed, shocked and scared at the same time. However fear reigned through the strongest when her eyes landed on Phoebe; having to look upon her in a different light now cause even though Claudia was still her Mother, medically speaking Kate was too on some level. _

_She just didn't know what to make of it all other than the obvious. __The obvious being that Phoebe was her daughter too._

* * *

Matt assured him that the Ambulance had been notified, but were unfortunately short staffed due to it being Christmas Eve and all.

Regardless he still wanted to take her to the Hospital, but he also knew doing so at this stage would only cause unnecessary complications.

She was having this baby and having it NOW.

* * *

(1 year before)

_Learning that Kate was Phoebe's in-vitro Mother was more uncomfortable rather than hard to deal with cause at the time the in-vitro option was something both he and Claudia chose. _

_He and Kate still saw each other from time to time, mainly cause of Phoebe and Emily who'd become good friends over the course of time. The other reason he kept in touch with Kate was cause of Todd. _

_After learning what Todd did to both Kate and Emily, Jack wanted to seek legal help. Of which Kate immediately turned down clearly out of fear if Todd were to find out. Jack then offered for Kate and Emily to move in with him and Phoebe. _

_Any other time or situation and Kate would have been hesitant of accepting, but Todd's life threatening obsession with her and Emily was something she had to consider too. _

_Whether she liked to admit it or not, she needed help. So she accepted. _

_The result of what started out as a temporary living arrangement slowly became indefinite when Todd's attacks became incessant. To the point where blood was forcibly spilled, but thankfully no charges were pressed against Jack cause what he did was seen as self defence and Kate was more than willing to vouch for that. _

_Still, the knowledge that he took another life was personally hard to deal with, but thankfully Kate was able to be there for him in the same way he'd been for her. _

_Feelings soon developed in the midst of the comfort and from there on things only moved forward. _

_Jack, Kate, Emily and Phoebe._

* * *

"It's coming! We're almost there, just one more push!!" Jack urged, as close as her in terms of passing out, but he held on just long enough for Kate to make one final push, finally bringing forth their newborn baby…..

(Meanwhile – Downstairs)

There were three very anxious people waiting downstairs. Phoebe and Emily more cause they wanted to meet their baby Brother or Sister already.

On the exact stroke of midnight, the sound of a baby's cries suddenly filled the house and Emily and Phoebe raced upstairs. Barging into Jack and Kate's bedroom to be met with their new……

"You guys wanna meet your baby Brother?" Jack asked, looking at the bundle in Kate's arms one last time before moving off the bed to allow Emily and Phoebe to see him.

With Phoebe on Kate's right side and Emily on her left, it created the perfect scene for Jack to bask in; his family.

There was no better Christmas present he could ask for.

* * *

**So there it is the end. ****New Years Epilogue anyone?**

**P.S. Apologies for the update being up so late but Christmas festivities got the better of me ;)**


	7. EPILOGUE

**Happy 2010 guys!!**

* * *

**Epilogue: ****THE BEGINNING**

"Adam Christian Shepherd."

A week old now and he was already keeping them on their feet. A trait Jack jokingly said he inherited from his equally jumpy Mother, but after being threatened with diaper duty for the next 3 months, he never joked about it again.

Both Emily and Phoebe had already taken to Adam amazingly well. Phoebe especially who was surprisingly ecstatic that she shared her Birthday, to the hour, with her baby Brother. Both Jack and Kate secretly feared that such an accurate coincidence would rouse unease and jealousy, but thankfully Phoebe only saw the positive side to it.

That positive side being an even bigger "Birth-mas" cake.

Since Christmas, AKA Birth-mas day for Phoebe, was spent cooing and awing over the newest addition to their family, a proper celebration was due. New Years Eve being the perfect opportunity for that and Jack was more than willing to go all out to make this event historically commemorative.

The family vote, including an affirmative gurgle from Adam, was to have the party at the Restaurant. Seeing it as the most plausible and money saving option as Kate pointed out, despite Jack assuring her that it wasn't an issue.

So with that set, all that was needed now was a guest list. Jack's Parents had called a few days ago, much to Kate's fear, and with receiving the news of their Grandson, they immediately proposed a visit.

Though expectedly nervous, taking her last meeting with them into account, Kate tried her level best to stay calm and hopeful in terms of them possibly forgiving her too.

She knew she had no right to ask for it, cause the position she put their son in as a result of Todd's death was unforgivable. To a certain extent she found it hard to forgive herself for having involved Jack in the first place.

Never the less that was then and this was now. Dwelling any further in the past would only discredit everything she'd done to help him get over what he originally felt he was at the time, a Criminal. Despite the Police declaring that it was an act of self defence against a severely mentally troubled individual.

However Jack's conscience failed to accept that and to this day the very mention of Todd's name, which was exceedingly rare, still sent a wave of guilt through Jack.

-----

His Parents had planned to come on New Years Eve, which was tomorrow and with that knowledge affirmed, Kate grew all the more nervous. More so when Jack then naturally added them to the guest list, but in an effort to not cause any unnecessary misunderstandings, she supported it, once again with a hopeful heart.

However Jack knew her a lot better than she let on, and all he did in return was take her into his arms and assure her that everything would be okay. Him having to repeat it with a comforting smile when the worry was still evident within her gaze.

The tendency came as no surprise to him cause she always worried, most times unnecessarily, but in the end he put it down to an instinctual habit she may have developed after enduring what she had in her past. Although that's what it was now, the past, and he hoped she'd perhaps let it go and embrace the present instead, starting with their new baby.

A weak smile was all she could offer for his efforts, right before Adam's wails on the baby monitor demanded her attention.

As he watched her walk away, he sighed, slightly un-eased himself as to what tomorrow would bring. The last thing he wanted was an argument, much less in front of the kids and on New Years Eve. So he hoped. Hoped that whatever animosity his Parents still shared with Kate was no longer existent.

He didn't want to be forced to choose.

-----

Later that evening Matt brought Emily and Phoebe home from shopping. His back nearly giving out at the amount of things they bought for the party.

"Can we show Mommy Kate and Daddy what we bought Uncle Matt?!" Phoebe excitedly asked, but before Matt could rustle up an excuse, Emily caught on and chipped in with proposing to get started on the triple choc delight cookies Phoebe had been going on and on about today. The very mention of the word "chocolate" won Phoebe over considerably so she agreed.

Smiling at the way Emily had already eased into the role of "big Sister" Matt then went to investigate Jack and Kate's whereabouts. His search ending at the jarred door to their bedroom where both Jack and Kate were fast asleep with a bewildered Adam, Matt noticed upon approach, nestled safely in between them.

Not wanting Adam to disturb his clearly exhausted Parents, Matt leaned down to pick him up. Thankfully rousing no fuss in the process, he quietly left the room and trudged on downstairs. Then, much to his surprise, welcomed with a light knocking on the front door once he stepped off the last stair.

Carefully shuffling Adam to free his right hand, he answered it and was more confused than anything.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Hi honey, we…..Oh my…." the elderly woman started, but broke off midway upon seeing the baby in Matt's arms. Her emotions replacing her speech from that point onward, leading for the man standing next to her to take cue and explain why they were here a day early.

"What your Mom was trying to say is that she couldn't wait to see the little guy you're holding."

Chuckling at his Mother's anxiousness, he quickly ushered them into the house. Matt wordlessly offering to help them with their bags, while Sandra kept herself busy with cooing over little Adam. Also checking to see how Phoebe and Emily were doing in the kitchen.

As always Emily grew uncomfortable in front of Sandra, especially after being witness to what she told her Mother after Todd's death. So it came as no surprise that she just stood there in the corner of the kitchen, quietly stirring the bowl of cookie dough whilst watching Phoebe interact with 'her' Grandmother.

A few years ago and Sandra would have played a blind eye to Emily's unease, but that wasn't and wouldn't be the case now in Sandra's recently changed point of view.

"Hello Emily. What you cookin' up there?" Sandra enquired upon approaching the weary girl.

"Trwiple choc dewight cookies!!" Phoebe chipped in when Emily seemed slightly hesitant to form a reply or make eye contact with Sandra for that matter.

"Yumm…." Sandra stated with an animated expression, evoking a giggle out of Phoebe and the hint of a smile from Emily. Taking that as a promising start, Sandra then went on to lend a hand any way she could. The end result proving to be a lot more successful than anyone could have predicted, especially Emily.

-----

He woke to what he swore was his imagination playing tricks with him. The smell of his Mother's Pot Roast strong and unmistakable, but everything came to standstill when he then noticed Adam missing.

Not wanting to worry Kate anymore than she already was, he went to check Adam's crib and then followed the voices downstairs when his search proved unsuccessful. Surprised to say the least by what he saw.

-----

The first thing she reached out for was Adam, and upon noticing no trace of Jack too, she bolted out of bed and bumped right into Jack on the way who grabbed her before she could fall back from the initial force.

"Jack, where's…." Kate barely had the chance to say before Jack filled her in on what was happening downstairs. The specifics scaring her to no end, but like Jack said, everything would be okay, and besides Sandra had been asking about her so Kate took that surprising fact as some consolation.

Still wanting to make a visually good impression, Kate ruffled through her closet for the perfect outfit. Dismissing the choice of an elegant dress merely as trying too hard and then settling with a formal top and pants. Jack having to draw the line when she considered adding make-up to the mix cause in his eyes she didn't need it.

------

"He looks so much like his Father did at this age." Sandra commented looking in awe at the sleeping baby cuddled in Christian's arms.

Even though it wasn't even New Years Eve yet, Sandra wanted to plan a family dinner, Kate included. Both Christian and Matt naturally assumed a catch somewhere, taking Sandra's track record of tolerance with Kate in the past into account, though she seemed nothing but sincere this time.

Kate was more taken aback than anyone by the scene before her. However nothing could have then prepared Kate when Sandra spotted her, came over and embraced the frozen woman in a hug.

Dinner went by in the same weirdly affectionate fashion, and it didn't stop when Sandra volunteered to help Kate with the dishes.

Once they were in the kitchen the atmosphere, more for Kate, was tense and uncomfortable, slightly more so when Sandra decided to make conversation.

"I bet Adam's keeping you on your toes and if he's anything like his Father was then you've got your work set out." she jokingly warned and Kate's lack of a reply in return was enough to confirm Sandra's assumptions.

"Thought so." Sandra added with a raise of the eyebrow, making Kate chuckle and reply with simply saying, "He's definitely his Father's son."

The moment from there on between the two women grew somewhat normal and surprisingly humorous at some points too. However at some point they were going to have to discuss what they were both still avoiding.

"I wanna thank you Kate." Sandra stated with the utmost seriousness and Kate honestly didn't know what to say other than….

"For what?"

"For taking care of Jack and Phoebe even after the things I said to you." She explained, hating herself for the way she behaved. Even if it was only later that she found out what Kate had to deal with in regards to this 'Todd' guy.

"You had every right to feel that way Mrs. Shepherd."

"Maybe, but it still doesn't condone my actions at the time, and please call me Sandra…." She replied, finishing with a smile, "we are family after all."

The admission was like a weight had literally been lifted off of Kate's shoulders, and for the first time she allowed her emotions full precedence in thanking Sandra for finally accepting her.

-----

Jack, wondering what was keeping his Mother and Kate decided to investigate and defend if he needed to. However what he witnessed instead was something he least expected his Mother to grant. The scene of his Fiancé and Mother embracing making him smile and invest in the hope of a new beginning.

This was his New Year nearly paid in full. All that was needed to make it complete was a wedding date.

**THE END**

* * *

**And "Christmas Spirit" here finally endeth. I've honestly had the best time writing this fic and I thank everyone for participating in what was a festively joyous ride. **

**I hope to be back sometime in the New Year with new updates and knowing me an array of one-shots of which I'm bound to turn into fics lol, but let's just see for now.**

**As an extra thank you in return I've decided to issue one lucky reviewer with a little present....**


End file.
